


Lost and Found

by Slim Shady (NoraPenblood)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, absent parent mention, also mention of CPS, drug mention, possible child abuse mention (but not rlly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraPenblood/pseuds/Slim%20Shady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider was a man who made movies. He wasn't meant to be a dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

He’s got both legs stretched out in front of him, ankles crossed as he presses the filter of the cigarette to his lips and draws a slow, steady inhale. The smoke fills the hole in his chest and it makes him feel a little better about his sudden predicament. 

There’s a toddler curled up in his bed, tiny and pale against the dark burgundy of his sheets. He glances over at the kid, exhaling in the direction of the open window, briefly obscuring the flickering neon of the city below with the curls of grey. What’s he going to do? 

What is there to do? He’s got cash, sure. He’s got billions at his fingertips but he isn’t cut out to be a parent. Fuck no. 

But he can’t let the little boy go into the state’s hands. Fuck that even more. Dave might turn out to be a shitty dad, but he was more than willing to try. The kid deserved better than a life in foster care.

He would’ve never seen this coming, though perhaps he should’ve, considering how promiscuous he’d been over the past few years. Of course, tonight’s events had him close to swearing off sex as a whole. God, who knew how many kids he might’ve fathered on drunken, coked out one night stands? 

The thought made him scared. Made him scared for the kids who might be growing up fatherless (and with his awful genes, no less) and made him scared for his own career. What would the media say when they found out about the little blond boy he was now sole caretaker of? 

He crushes out the cigarette in his glass ashtray and stands up, pacing a slow circle and looking over at the cherubic, drooling, little face pressed into his pillow. The boy was odd when he’d first met him - he was quiet, didn’t cry even when his mother essentially dropped him in this stranger’s arms. It made Dave worry, made him fear for what the poor kid might’ve been through already. 

He barely knew anything about him, but if he was his child - and the resemblance was so clear you’d have to be blind to miss it - then he was fully intent on taking care of him. Huffing a little, he flicked off the lamp and lay down beside Dirk, curling up so he was facing the child, laying on top of the blankets as the air conditioning brushed across his bangs. 

Quietly, Dirk shifted, reaching out. He grabbed Dave’s hand with one chubby little fist and pulled himself closer with a little whine before settling back down, snoring peacefully, his long eyelashes fluttering.

Maybe Dave could handle it. Maybe the lil guy wouldn’t grow up to hate him. Maybe, just maybe, he’d be able to do this on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you liked this, my blog is striderfvcker.tumblr.com
> 
> My SFW ao3 account is http://archiveofourown.org/users/striderfvcker/pseuds/striderfvcker


End file.
